Poison Apples
__NOEDITSECTION__Poison Apples is the second episode of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis Many of the users get sick from eating poison apples. Major Events *Bink discovers that she can grow Lion Claws *The gang (just Tank and Bink) meet the Wizard who lives atop Wish Mountain. *The house is revealed to have a lab zone. Plot episode begins with a training session that is halfway through. The Blue Team is Tank, Solo, and Jack, while the Red Team is Evan, Glasol, and Tennant. Solo, Jack, and Tennant have already hit the switch. Rob has transformed into Eatle and is fighting off Evan and Glasol. He eats a robot and fires it at Glasol, who is knocked away. Glasol: Hey, not cool. now breaks away from Evan and runs across the floor and hits the switch. Computer: Winner, Blue Team! Game Over! detransforming: How do you like me now? eating an apple: Very well, Tank. Now it's time for the... The... faints Tank: Weegee? Oh no! Solo: WEEGEE! Theme Song Ancy: I think he's dead..oh well! I call getting to eat his apple, im starving! but Ancy: AAAAAANNNCCCCCCCYYYYYYY! [Ancy is nibbling on the apple, and when they yell at him, he says sorry, but as he is saying the first r'', he faints.] 'Tank: OH FUDGE, OH FUDGE, OH FUDGE. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOO? '''Solo: Ah, this is dangerous. Tank, Rex, go to the top of Wish Mountain and at the top, should be a wizard who will grant you a wish. Ask the wizard what the cure is to the poison. Bink, you must take them there with you're Cheetah Limbs. Bink: Sir yes sir! [She forms her Cheetah Limbs, grabs Tank and Rex, then runs off to Wish Mountain. Tennant: So, while there gone what do we do? OH GREAT, I JUST REMEMBERED I ATE ONE OF THOSE APPLES THIS MORN- faints. Jack: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT DO WE DO NOW? Omi: We should, like, destroy the apple tree. Evan: To the garden to the backyard! gang runs off leaving Solo, Ancy, Weegee, and Jon alone in the front of the house. Jon: Maybe we should work on our own cure... Solo: No, it's to risky. We shouldn't. But then again... two carry the three victims into the house, then the screen shifts to Bink, Rex, and Tank. Bink: Maybe we should head left, because that's the way it SAYS to go. Tank: No way, men don't get lost. We ask for directions. Bink: I believe you've got your proverbs mixed up. Everyone knows men don't get lost, the go exploring, and women ask for directions. Tank: Fine, then we're exploring the right si- WHAT IS THAT? Bink: Give us a break, please! AN APPLE E.V.O. COME ON! Commercial at the house, the gang is in the backyard, attacking the tree. Jack transforms into Fourarms and rips the tree out of the ground and shakes it upside down. Jack: I don't think this is working. Glasol: No! Omi: Who told you that? scene shifts to Solo and Jon in the lab room. Solo: I hope this works. He injects Weegee with a little bit a serum, which forces Weegee to wake up. When he is awake, he shakes hands with Solo for saving him, but this causes Solo to be knocked out from the poison. He touches Jon which makes him fall to the ground, too. Weegee then runs into the backyard to the rest of the users. Now, the scene shifts to Bink and Tank.] Tank: Maybe this will work. transforms into Wildvine. (Tank): WILDVINE! Plants vs. Plants, yes, that's what i'm talking about. He throws some grenades at the E.V.O., which slows it down and allows Bink to attack it with her Crab Claws while flying up with her Bird Wings. The E.V.O. then falls to the ground and disintegrates.] Bink: Maybe we should get a move one before this thing comes back to life. detransforming: Definitely. at the house, Weegee runs up to the gang in the backyard. Jack: What do you think you're doing? Weegee: Agghhhhhhhh! runs up to Jack and makes him fall unconscious, and then does the same with Glasol, Tennant, Omi, Evan, and he is about to knock out Ship, when it goes to commercial. Commercial and Tank are now at the base of Wish Mountain. It seems to be made out of crystals. Bink grows her (new) lion claws, and gets the strength of a gorilla, and had Tank climb onto her back. As Tank holds on, Bink climbs up the mountain. at the house quickly jumps away from Weegee, and runs through the house, then out to the front yard. Ship thinks and thinks, and comes to a conclusion. Ship: That's it! The cure Solo made must have made Weegee alive, but also the leader of poisonous, mindless, zombies! the door to the front yard breaks open. Out everybody comes, including Weegee. If I could defeat or cure Weegee, maybe they all would turn back! at Wish Mountain. and Bink have reached the top of the mountain. Bink keeps her gorilla strength and lion claws, and now grows her bat ears. Suddenly, a person, who is floating, and wearing a dark black robe, comes out. The person takes down the hood, and it reveals the head of a wizard. Wizard: What do you want to wish for, younglings? Tank: How'd you know we wanted to wish for something?! Wizard: Aaah, a feisty one, I see. I don't allow ones like you here. female wizard gives a cackle, and shoots mana at Tank. Tank is sent flying back, almost off the cliff. full of fear: Uhm, uhh, w-what I meant, w-was that we w-wanted to kn-now how you knew we wanted a w-wish... T-though, it's pretty obvious i-it's because your a wizard. Wizard: Ah, you are one of the few wise ones of you're group, no? Very well. I shall grant you a wish. What do you want, little dear? now with no formations: Oh, right. We want to have a bottle of the cure to poison apples..please. Wizard: Very well. snaps her fingers, and in Tank's hands all the sudden is a bottle labeled 'POISON APPLE'. Due to being very polite, young one. I shall wish you to your little home, with your friends too. nodded. Suddenly, light surrounded Bink and Tank. The next thing they knew, they were at home. Ship: Tank, quick! Pour the potion all over Weegee! nods. Tank jumps over to Weegee. Weegee reaches out to touch Tank, but Tank avoids his touch. Tank quickly poured the cure all over Weegee. Suddenly, mana surrounds all the poisonous zombies, and the mana dissapears. Everybody is turned normal. Weegee: Thanks Tank. Boy do i never want to do that again. Other Cured Zombies Not Named Ancy: Me neither! Ancy: I would! but Ancy: AAAAANCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! an unknown enemy base with film running showing Tank and Bink climbing up the mountain and then in another panel Tank curing Weegee. ???: Now they are ready, and so am I. Prepare heroes, for the first fight! music plays, then the episode ends with the music slowly becoming quieter. Trivia *Just like the pilot, this episode ends with a hint to the third episode, A King Returns. *It is confirmed that the Wizard will become somewhat of a recurring character. |} Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd